


Delayed

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Lanistair [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Alistair and Lana are summoned to the War Room at some ungodly hour of the morning, but Alistair has other plans before they make their appearance.Silly smutty one-shot inspired by a silly meme I saw on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Lanistair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whoever made that "my morning erection vs being on time to work" meme that inspired this lol. Enjoy!

The knock at the door was the first thing to wake them. Lana had lifted her head, her eyes barely open as she glanced towards the window. The sun had only just begun to rise, casting a bluish hue across the snowy mountains that surrounded Skyhold.

“Ignore it. Pretend we're not here,” Alistair mumbled in a whisper as he pulled the covers over his head. He groaned when another set of knocks rapped against the door.

“Yes?” Lana called out, and Alistair groaned again at her inability to let duty slide. Her voice sounded almost annoyed, something she would have felt badly about had she not been so tired. The door opened barely enough for a scout to poke their head in, eyes averted as if they had learned their lesson once before.

“My apologies, Warden-Commander Surana, Warden-Constable Theirin -”

“ _Alistair_ ,” he grumbled loudly from beneath the blankets, as if his surname would only bring trouble.

“... Warden-Constable _Alistair…_ Sers, the Inquisitor has requested your presence at the War Table.”

“At this hour?” Lana asked, almost hoping that it had been a mistake. “Has something happened?”

“I’m not sure, Ser. I was only told to fetch the two of you.”

“We've been fetched. Your task is complete.” Alistair poked his arm out from under the blankets, waving it in the air. The scout caught the drift and shut the door behind them quickly.

Lana let out a long sigh as she slumped forward and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed the blanket and had just begun pulling it off of her when suddenly Alistair's arm was wrapping around her middle and pulling her back down onto the bed.

“Alistair! They said we need to - oh, _Maker_ , right _now?_ ”

Alistair had pulled her back against him, pressing his hips - and a _very_ insistent case of _early morning wood_ \- up against her bottom. Lana bit her lip as a whimper bubbled in her throat when his arm slid beneath her to wrap around and grasp her breast as he slid his other hand lower on her to coax wetness from her heat.

“Don't make me get up yet… More than I _already_ am.” His first words were almost whining, the others _not_ so much as Lana felt him grin while he kissed the back of her head.

“They said the Inquisitor -”

“We'll tell them we had a problem with one of the _buckles on your armor_ , or… _Something_.”

Lana whimpered as he slid two fingers into her, arching against him as he bent to kiss her neck. “I doubt I'll be able to focus this early anyway, if I don't take care of this… Not really fair to them, is it?”

“You make a compelling argument.” Lana's laugh quickly turned into a high pitched moan as Alistair smoothly removed his fingers from her and slid his cock into her heat in one swift movement, as if he had been _much_ more awake than he had let on. Alistair's hand slid from her hip to her thigh, lifting her leg to rest over his as he slowly and lazily fucked her from behind. Lana sighed with every thrust, her mouth hanging open as her head settled back against his shoulder.

Oh, _Maker_ , she loved it when he awoke like this, and she would be lying if she said most mornings weren’t like this - probably one of the great many things that spoiled them and made it so easy for him to get his way. Alistair was positively _lazy_ in the morning, so determined to see his lust through while also taking on the attitude of a druffalo wildly content to spend as long as it can grazing before anything else in life could bother it. His lips had found their way back to her neck, placing wet, warm kisses against her skin and gently nipping her when it suited him.

“Touch yourself.” His hot breath bounced off her neck, and Lana felt herself flush at his words.

“Now?” She breathed. _Maker_ , she was enjoying this, but they had someplace to _be_. Duty was always at the forefront of her mind, but, _damn him_ , she could never say no to him - and she knew she would never regret her inability to do so. He may have been her second in command, but she eagerly allowed him to mold her like putty to his liking.

“We're not leaving this bed until I feel you coming in my arms,” he murmured coarsely. “However late we are will be up to _you_.”

 _Damn him_.

Lana slipped her hand down her front, gathering up with her fingers the slick that was already soaking around her heat. Her breath hitched as she applied firm pressure to her sensitive nub, rolling her fingers against it while Alistair continued thrusting into her as he groped her breast. Maker, it would have been faster if he did it himself and he _knew it_. He was _trying_ to make them late, whether he was hopeful it would decrease the chances of them being summoned this early again, or because he wanted to see her flush during the meeting every time he gave her _that look_ he reserved only for her, or _both_.

She focused on the feel of him; how he stretched and filled her and the delicious soreness that always came later that would make her legs want to buckle while she stood; the way his calloused hand slid up and down along her leg. Alistair shifted slightly against the bed and Lana took a shaky breath inward as his cock slid up along the front of her _just_ a bit more, adding pressure to an already very full spot. Soon any thoughts of how everyone would look at them as they slunk late into the war room drifted from her mind, replaced with pure bliss as she began shaking and crying out in Alistair's arms. She gasped through it, gripping his arm tightly as he moaned against her neck while marking her skin. Alistair's head dropped to lean against hers as his hips sped, and the two of them moaned in unison as he pressed up into her one last time. Alistair's breath was heavy as he pulsed in her, his fingers digging into the soft of her breast as if she would disappear if he let go. The two of them slumped against their pillows, catching their breath as Alistair nuzzled his face into Lana's hair.

“We're late,” Lana breathed with a grin.

“ _So_ very late.” Alistair chuckled. He gently brushed her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck, back to the lazy kisses they had begun with. His hand remained on her thigh, holding her leg atop his own so that he could remain snuggled in her heat for as long as possible.

“We should get up.”

“D’you think they _reeeally_ need us?”

“I doubt we would have been summoned if not. The Wardens are under the guidance of the Inquisition now… Not much to be done about that.”

Alistair made a highly dissatisfied sound as he pulled Lana closer. She laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, refusing for the moment to pull out of her or let her go, and she couldn't find the strength to argue. After all, their bed was _so_ warm, and they were already late… What were a few more minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to those who comment and leave kudos! Hope you all enjoyed this little silly smut drabble. [Join me over on Tumblr](http://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com) for constant thirsting and other silliness.


End file.
